The invention relates to an electronic assembly for switching electric power. Such electronic assemblies may, for example, be designed as half-bridge circuit to be employed for the realisation of inverters or frequency converters in the most different fields of application. This includes the operation of synchronous machines, asynchronous machines, reluctance machines, permanent field machines, or the like, as well as motors and generators (see e.g. DE-A-40 27 969 or DE-A-42 30 510).